Personal electronic devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs, laptops, gaming devices) provide users with increasing functionality and data storage. To enable users to interact with applications and files, personal electronic devices typically are configured with a user interface that is similar to graphical user interfaces developed for personal computers. For example, some personal electronic devices use Windows CE® which is a version of the Windows® family of operating systems sold by Microsoft Corporation. Such graphical user interface systems presume that the computing device is fixed in space while content (e.g., images, objects and files) is moveable within virtual space. Such graphical user interface system typically include tools (e.g., scroll bars) for manipulating content with respect to the “window” of the device's display. Even recently released user interfaces developed specifically for new personal electronic devices, such as the user interface implemented on the Blackberry Storm®, presume that the device is fixed in space while content is moveable in virtual space, and enable movement (“dragging”) of content with respect to the device's display by drawing a finger across the touch screen display. While such user interfaces are familiar to computer users, their derivation from generally immobile personal computers compromises functionality of mobile computing devices.